marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Squad Armor
SENTINEL SQUAD ARMOR When the government needed a team of pilots to control the twenty-first-century Sentinels (built by Stark Industries; run by SHIELD and the ONE Agency), Tony Stark knew there was only one guy with the combat and armor experience for the job: Jim Rhodes. He made his good friend the commanding officer and combat instructor. And, of course, Rhodey would need a new suit for his fancy new job. Enter the Sentinel Armor. The armor is constructed of a unique mix of steel and fiberglass based on a formula developed by Mister Fantastic. The hands can fire pulsar beams. Other blasters are mounted in the eye and chest area. Sonics and missiles can also be deployed. Nonlethal weapons such as nets and smoke bombs are also usable. POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Growth D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Subsonic Flight D8 SFX: Mutant Detection Systems. If your pool includes Cybernetic Senses, against a mutant add a D6 and step up your effect die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to add Cybernetic Senses (or add a D6 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction against a mutant. SFX: Mutant Tracking Systems. Use an effect die to create a Target Lock complication on a mutant target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Cybernetic Senses is shut down. SFX: Sealed System. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shut down highest-rated Weapons Platform or Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Huge. Change Growth into a size-related complication to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 doom die. Limit: Stark Override. Change up to three Powered Armor powers into complications to gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool for each. Take an action vs. the doom pool using a Tech Specialty to recover the power or shutdown Powered Armor. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Powered Armor power to gain 1PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Autocannon D8, Pulsar Beams D10 SFX: Anti-Mutant Countermeasures. On a successful reaction against a attack action from a mutant, convert opponent’s effect die into a Weapons Platform stunt or step up a Weapons Platform power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to use this SFX. SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Missiles. Against a single target, step up or double an Autocannon die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Non-lethal Weaponry. When inflicting complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a transition scene. Category:Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Stark Industries Category:Sentinels Category:Sentinel Squad O*N*E